Forever After, Right Now
by Wilia
Summary: A mixed bag of short Bits of story! Includes all sorts of genres and may involve either Serena or Darien, or both of them at any time.
1. Wartime!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Highness! Your Highness!"

Serena remained sitting cross-legged on her bed, facing the rising sun clad in her night garments. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

"Your highness, we must assist you in your preparation. The T'vian King will be arriving in several hours. You must look your best!" Luna, her nurse-maid, pleaded.

Serena opened her mouth, wanting to let them enter but the words would not come. As Crown Princess of Aineas, and heir to the throne, this was her lot in life. She was prepared and willing to do this for her country, her people and her mother.

Queen Siana was a wise and just ruler. Aineas had flourished under her rule as it had under no other monarch. Serena's father, the Royal Consort, had died protecting the peace that had come to Aineas under the rule of Serena's grandfather. That peace would always come at a price.

Serena swallowed thickly, her mind racing with time in a race it would never win. Her mother was dying, albeit slowly. War was on the horizon. This union would bring about an alliance that couldn't ensure victory but it would secure an advantage. Time was of the essence. She cleared her throat, hoping she wouldn't sound hoarse.

"Come in, Luna. I'm ready." Her voice was weak but steady.

The door opened and Luna rushed towards her. Luna looked her over critically and Serena knew she would not miss the evidence of tears cried. Nor would she miss the fear Serena tried to hide regarding the role that was now hers to fill. Luna took her hands and pulled her into her familiar embrace. Serena breathed Luna's scent in and willed herself not to cry. The time for tears was over. After a long moment, she sat back and collected herself.

"Draw my bath and make the necessary preparations. I will greet the T'vian King in the traditional Ainean dress and custom. We will be welcoming but he will know _who _we are," she made sure her tone was gentle, yet firm. Serena was well aware she was not the only one feeling the stress of the upcoming joining.

Her maidservants beamed at her, their faces tired and a little grim, but determined. They immediately set out to do her bidding, leaving her with Luna, who continued to watch Serena expectantly.

"He will know who _I _am," she murmured, her attention going to the sun now bathing her room in a myriad of dawn colours.

* * *

**AN: **So, for this AU...I will be going across the board with this one. Mind you, I'm horrible with how royalty works so I'm making my own up as I go along.

Please enjoy and review!


	2. Wet Days

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Darien pulled into the parking lot and thought it was already raining, and had been all day, the clouds seemed darkest over a young, blonde woman standing outside the bank. She was taking cover outside the bank, under the eaves of the roof. He got out of the car and stared at her for a bit.

It was odd, her standing there alone, while people walked past her on their business. She was staring morosely at a point in the distance. Darien looked towards the bank and back towards the young woman. He sighed, knowing exactly what his actions would be. He made his way over to her.

"Excuse me, miss, are you all right?"

She turned her head towards him and downcast blue eyes were all the warning he had before she burst into tears and sobs. Loud sobs.

"Y-you're the first p-person to ask me that! I locked m-my keys in the c-car and I can't get ahold of my m-mom and i-it hasn't been a good d-day!" she wailed. Darien found himself looking around at the passersby who were giving them odd looks.

"Which one's your car?"

She pointed to an older model minivan and Darien ran back into the rain to it. The key was still in the ignition and the driver's door was locked. He knew, though, that with these models if you locked the entire vehicle with the key still in the ignition...

"The sliding door is unlocked!"

She ran out to him and pulled the door open. Open-mouthed, she turned to him, her eyes bright with happiness. "You're my hero! I didn't even bother checking the other doors because I always lock the keys in the vehicle and I totally just stood in the rain for forty minutes when I didn't even have to!"

Even Darien felt a little winded by the time she finished her run-on sentence.

"It was no problem. You may want to get your keys now. Just in case," he advised. She nodded and scrambled inside the minivan to grab the keys. Keys in hand, she emerged from the driver's door and Darien closed the sliding door. She came back around to him.

"I don't know how to thank you. You really helped me out!"

Darien smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing but, uh, I've got to get some stuff done at the bank."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to keep you from your schedule," she apologized sincerely. She took one of his hands in both of her little ones and looked him in the eye. "You're a good man and don't let anyone say otherwise." She gave a little satisfied nod at the end of her statement and stepped back.

"Maybe I'll see you around some time."

"Maybe you will."

It wasn't until he was standing in line at the bank that he realized, he hadn't even asked the young woman what her name was.

* * *

**AN:** To be honest, so many stories have been written about these two, I'm more hesitant in approaching them than the others, when I write.

Thanks, **LoveInTheBattleField**, for your review!

Be sure to check out my profile for the other stories! Please enjoy and review!


	3. That's My Man!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Serena sat in the sunshine on a blanket laid out in her backyard. It was the weekend, it was sunny and she was going to _enjoy _it.

Or, at least, she _really _wanted to enjoy it. It was just that a conversation that she'd had with some of the girls at work kept running through her mind.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Oh, girl. You don't know how lucky you are. Darien is _such_ a gentleman. He's one of those guys you can count on."

Another girl piped up. "It's so true. He's dependable and looks great in a tux. I'm only hoping to find a guy like that, instead of the ones that I'm always finding."

Yet another girl added her opinion. "He's rock steady. You don't find very many guys like that around."

Serena smiled happily and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I am pretty blessed, huh?"

_-Flashback-_

* * *

Ok, maybe she was possibly overthinking things but it seemed like the girls had somehow made Darien out to be boring. Right?

Serena huffed in annoyance. Sure, he had that annoyingly boring green sports jacket that he refused to let go of. Sure, the man could read for hours on end without needing any outside interaction. That was only because Darien had grown up on his own and wasn't used to having to talk so much.

So, he never really strayed from his routines or did things at the spur of the moment. So, he liked his constancy and planning ahead. That was simply a side-effect of an unpredictable childhood. Serena's shoulders slumped and she flopped backwards on the blanket.

Let them think Darien was boring. She knew better. He was a man with a gentle touch and a quietly, intense passion. He was caring and sensitive and all those good things that she was thankful that he was. Best of all, he loved her. Her love-muffin was a stud. That was really all there was to it!

Serena heard his vehicle pull into the driveway. He must've just gotten back from playing basketball with the boys. She slung an arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun and tried to doze for a tiny bit.

It was only a moment or two before a shadow fell across her body. She smiled but didn't move.

"Hey hon."

"Hi babe. Did you win your game?"

"Yeah. It was all tied up until Kai turned it on. It was pretty sweet."

"Weren't you supposed to all get together afterwards for some food?"

Darien was silent a moment but she could hear him joining her on the blanket. She cracked her eyes open and looked at him.

"Did you come home to change?"

"Nope." He moved so that he was now laying down beside her. "Just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Hmm," was her noncomittal reply.

They were both silent for a moment until Darien spoke up. "We've got reservations at Paledo's at seven, you know."

It took Serena a moment to react because she was almost asleep. Yet, when she understood what her husband had just said she immediately shot up.

"Whaaaaaat? Paledo's? You have to be on a waitlist for like a _year _to get into that place. How did you manage that?" she fairly shrieked.

"Oh, you know, I just did some stuff for Oscar. I helped him out here and there. He had a regular table there with his wife because they know the owner and his family. He's letting us use it tonight."

Serena stared at Darien, knowing her mouth was hanging open. She looked over at the house next door. Oscar was a widower and had been for several years. He and another older couple down the street were the pioneers of the neighbourhood that Serena and Darien were living in. When they'd arrived, he'd made them feel welcome and every so often, Serena invited him over for dinner. She looked back at Darien with shining eyes.

"I have to get ready. No, I have to tell the girls where we're going. Actually, I'll tell them after when we have photos as proof of where we were." While she was building herself into a euphoric state, Darien was leaning back on his elbows, gazing at her with a fond smile. Serena paused and then pounced on her husband forcing him to collapse onto the blanket fully.

"You spoil me, you know."

"I know."

Serena gave him a soft kiss, lingering just a little before pulling back. She stood and began pulling Darien to his feet excitedly as he chuckled at her antics. "Let's get ready, babe. We're not going to be late for this!" Even though they probably would end up being late anyway.

Serena thought back to the conversation she'd been stressing over. She _did _know better. As Darien's wife, she got to see the bits that no one else would.

And she was _perfectly _fine with that.

* * *

**AN: **Fluffy, fluffy fuzzies...*sigh*

You might've noticed that I've named the chapters. This was to make it easier for you and me later on. Check out my profile for updates on the other Bits!

**Guest reviewer: **Thank you for your review!


	4. Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Once upon a time...

* * *

Serena lay on the grass looking at the canopy of the forest she called home. The day was warm and a slight breeze wove through the air, soothing the heat.

She came often to this spot to pick the herbs that her grandmother used in her work. Serena wasn't expected back by a certain time and so she was going to enjoy the day while she could. Grandmother would be leaving on one of her trips today and she would need to stay near the house once she was gone.

There was a snuffling, whimpering noise coming from somewhere. Serena looked around and the noise stopped. Figuring it was some little animal making its way through the forest, she simply went back to enjoying the beautiful day.

Out of nowhere a ball of fur with a wet, panting tongue plowed into her side. Serena recoiled in fright before scrambling away from the thing, screaming. At the same time the ball of fur began howling.

Serena stopped at once, realizing what she should have a minute ago. It was a dog! Or, rather, a pup! Once she stopped screaming, the pup began whimpering and it was the same sound she'd heard a moment before their collision.

"You're all right," she soothed. "You're all right." Serena inched her way closer, taking in the appearance of the pup. It was grey all over with white splotches on its legs and a black tipped tail and ears. Its fur was long-haired and as the pup rolled over so she could get a good look at its face, Serena froze.

It wasn't just a pup, it was a wolf pup!

She didn't know what to do. Wolves were dangerous and outlawed. If she was seen with one, she would be labelled a criminal. Serena looked the pup over as it observed her. It was a plump, little one with eyes that called out to her. Serena sighed.

"You're simply a pup. What wrong thing have you done?"

She inched over to the basket she'd brought for collecting flowers. Some of her lunch was still left over. Before carrying out her plan to woo the pup, she tied on the red cloak her grandmother had given her. Serena tore off several bits of the meat she'd brought with her and placed it before the wolf pup.

The pup appeared to stare at it for a moment and then looked up at Serena. She smiled and made soft, encouraging noises. The pup eagerly went for the meat.

"Red! Red, where are you?"

That was Grandmother. She must be ready to leave. Serena looked down at the pup who by now had almost eaten all of the bits of meat.

"I have to leave. Go hide yourself after eating. They won't be kind to you if they find you, little one."

She gathered her basket to her, made sure her cloak was on tight and hurried down the path that led back to her Grandmother's cabin. She paused when she heard the thumping sound of tiny paws behind her. Serena spun around only to frighten the pup who yelped and jumped backwards, looking at her warily.

"You can't come with me!" A thought struck her. Surely, as a pup, its mother wouldn't be far behind? Serena realized what that might mean for her and gulped, looking around her slowly. "Your mother will be looking for you. Go on! Go on!"

The pup didn't move. It merely kept staring at her. Serena sighed and turned back towards home. Perhaps if she went far enough away from its territory, the pup would simply turn back. Serena rushed home.

She began waving when her Grandmother came into sight.

"Are you leaving, Grandmother?"

"Yes, child. I'll only be gone for a few days. A week at most, as usual."

"All right."

"You make sure that you stay close to the cabin and always keep your red cloak with you."

"Yes, Grandmother."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The little creature that's been following you."

Serena turned and, sure enough, the puppy was a few feet away staring at them both, its head inclined to the side. Wide-eyed, Serena spun back around to her grandmother, holding both hands up.

"Oh, Grandmother, it's only a wolf pup! It couldn't harm anything! I don't think it has a mother. Or else I might not've made it home in one piece."

Grandmother simply crouched down and let a piercing whistle loose, while holding a hand out towards the pup. First, it's ears perked up and almost automatically it came bounding towards Grandmother and inevitably _into _Grandmother. Serena simply stared at the scene in front of her in shock.

"How did you know to do that?" she inquired earnestly.

Grandmother fixed her with a look and said nothing as she scooped up the pup and looked it over. Something met her approval because she nodded and her face held that satisfied look she had when a job was well done. Serena was obviously missing something.

"You may keep the pup with you while I am gone."

Serena dumbly nodded.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so aside from **Round and Round**, these stories have been floating in my head for these characters. These will be Fairy/Folk tale mash-ups that are somewhat based on the stories they originated from...

I'm not very good at staying consistent with language from a certain time period, please bear with me!


	5. Fairy Tales 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

"I'm to keep the pup with me?" Serena re-iterated.

"Yes," her grandmother nodded. "I think it would be best."

Serena opened her mouth to ask why but her grandmother moved on to another subject, not-so subtly changing the subject.

"The day moves on and I haven't left yet. Be careful child, I will see you in a few days."

Serena nodded before Grandmother passed the pup over to her and gathered up her belongings. She stopped a moment to kiss Serena's forehead and then went on her way, soon disappearing around the corner. Serena stood watching for a while longer before she looked down at the pup who looked up at her.

"I may as well begin preparing the herbs I gathered today, but first, are you a boy or a girl?" Serena took a quick peek and nodded. "A boy it is." She put the pup down and went to her own basket and got to work.

* * *

It was just after nightfall by the time Serena finished her chores about the house and was ready to prepare supper. She brought the pup inside and set him on the floor. He was quick to begin exploring the house, knocking several things over as he went. Serena shook her head and set about preparing her meal.

Her evening fare was simple but she was looking forward to it. Just as she sat down to eat she heard a scratching at the door. After his first accident, Serena hadn't particularly relished the idea of cleaning up after the pup inside the house and she left him outside with some meat.

He scratched at the door again and Serena ignored it. He began whining and whimpering outside the door but Serena purposed to stay firm. She froze, though, when the first howl joined the pup's whimpering. Another howl and another and several more joined in.

It was a wolf pack!

She scrambled out of her chair and towards the door, narrowly avoiding knocking her meal over. Serena flung the door open and her outburst probably startled the pup more than the howling did.

"Come on, pup! Come inside!"

The pup started towards her but paused, one paw in mid-step, when a howl sounded behind him.

"Come _on_!" Serena pleaded. The pup inclined its head towards her before deciding to trot towards her, heading inside straight away. Serena breathed a sigh of relief before scanning the edges of their land. She couldn't see anything but that didn't mean big, scary creatures were roaming somewhere out there in the darkness. She shut the door and placed the bar to secure it.

The pup immediately began sniffing and snuffling around the home but Serena kept her attention on the wolves outside. They'd stopped howling for now. Serena couldn't help feeling the way she did. Everyone knew that wolves were evil. The pup whined behind her and Serena softened. Perhaps not all wolves were evil, at least.

She gathered the pup into her arms, giggling at the way he burrowed into her arms. "You aren't evil, are you?" she cooed.

The moment was cut short when the wolves began howling once more, but their howls sounded _closer_. Serena and the pup moved towards one of the windows and she pulled the curtain aside for a peek. She gasped when her gaze found a man, rather than a wolf, standing just outside her window. He was illuminated by the firelight from inside the home. His intense blue gaze swept over her but stopped when he caught sight of the pup in her arms. Instinctively, Serena clutched the pup closer to her, moving the pup out of his view. The movement directed his attention back to her and he inclined his head at her.

The pup barked and Serena looked down at him to check on him. By the time she looked back out the window, the man was gone.

Thoroughly shaken, Serena closed the curtain and she put the pup down. She made her way to her bed and lay down under the covers, her meal left forgotten at the table. She only noticed when the pup struggled to join her on the bed. Serena got out of bed and placed an old blanket beside her bed and placed the puppy in it. The pup fussed but ultimately settled down.

Serena crawled back into bed and settled in for a fitful sleep.

* * *

**AN: **Ok, honestly, I'm not really good at keeping my time periods straight and all the details inbetween. So, my stories will involve fusions of time periods, but they shouldn't be too crazy.

I'll begin asking you now but perhaps it'll be more apparent a few more 'chapters' in to this AU. What fairy tales do you see? I do intend to continue this AU as well as the WartimeAU!

I forgot! **Smfan123, James Birdsong **and **LoveInTheBattleField** thank you for your reviews!

Please enjoy and review!


	6. Wartime! 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Darien cleared his throat for the fourth time and craned his neck to look out over the palace grounds. He settled back into his seat and glanced at his breakfast companion, who seemed to be struggling with something internally, judging by the faces she was making at her plate.

"Are you all right, Princess?"

"Pardon? Oh! Yes, yes I am. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

More awkward silence.

Darien fought the urge to sigh. He was never so tongue-tied with women. Of course, he didn't have the silver-tongue that Zachari possessed but then again, few men did. Darien's thoughts turned to his friend recuperating elsewhere and he frowned.

"Are _you_ all right, your highness?"

"Hmm?"

He watched as she looked down at her plate before meeting his gaze. Darien watched, fascinated, as a light flush settled on her cheeks. "Your highness frowned and I thought that perhaps we should've invited your companions to join us for breakfast."

Darien felt a prickle of guilt at his lack of attention. It wasn't the most engaging breakfast he'd shared with anyone but the Princess still deserved all of his attention. He cleared his throat for the fifth time.

"I apologize." He decided to let her in a little. "To be honest, Princess, my thoughts were on Prince Zachari."

Her already large, blue eyes widened in sympathy and she nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything we can do to help?"

She was sincere, a little timid but quite sincere. Darien's heart warmed towards her. "He will be fine in time. Hopefully, he will be able to join us. Otherwise, it may be a while before you will have met all of the T'vian Princes."

The princess nodded and then seemed to come to a decision about something, nodding her head in determination. She sat up a little straighter and met Darien's gaze squarely. Darien covered a smile with his hand, wondering what she had going on in that pretty head of hers.

"Your highness, will you accompany me for a moment?"

Darien nodded and lifted a hand to prevent the servants from following. The princess did the same. Once satisfied that they would have their bit of semi-privacy, he held out a hand, palm down. The princess gently placed hers over his and led him to the edge of the balcony. He looked down at their hands and something in him began to awaken at the mere differences he saw. His hand was much larger than hers, tanned and rough from his daily training. Hers was the hand of a born and bred gentlewoman, tiny, smooth, pale and most likely very frail. It was falling to him to protect that hand and the woman that came with it.

They came to a stop at the edge of the balcony. Darien took in the beautifully vast sight. This balcony overlooked the Ainean kingdom to the east and the rising sun highlighted the bodies of water and gleaming cities that stood proud in the distance. He saw forests and roads and life. He saw what he saw when he looked out over his own kingdom. From the corner of his eye, he saw the princess turn to him. He turned towards her, looking forward to hearing what she had to share with him.

"You are looking at parts of me, your Highness. Every building, every tree and every Ainean citizen is a part of me. This union between us is beneficial to both sides and I have greatly appreciated your support and co-operation." She paused and bit her lip, looking a little uncertain as to whether or not to contine. Darien said nothing, hoping that she would. "I need you to understand, your Highness, that when you marry me, you marry all of this as well. I am not brave by any means. I'm frightened out of my wits but their lives depend on me." She made a sweeping gesture of the lands they were looking over. "I intend to make this work. For as long as I live."

Darien was drawn in by the stark conviction in the blue eyes that had seemed so youthful and timid moments before. He waited a moment before responding. He held out his hand.

"Then perhaps, while it is the two of us, you might call me Darien? Not your Highness, simply Darien."

He was treated with a tremulous smile and a tiny palm being pressed to his.

"You may call me Serena."

* * *

**AN: **These WartimeBits will have a very sporadic view of the WartimeAU timeline. I'll be jumping back and forth and criss-crossing characters so you can tie them together but it might be better just to treat each one separate.

Thank you for the reviews! :)

Please enjoy and review...


	7. Seeing You at a Distance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Darien kissed Ann's cheek, inhaling her scent. He identified it as fruity and spicy. It was strong but not overpowering, like the woman who wore it. She leaned into his kiss and gave a small hum of approval.

"You look wonderful."

Ann leaned back and caught his eye, an impish gleam appearing.

"Of course! I always do." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his neck, before going up on tiptoe to reach his ear and whisper, "For you." Darien chuckled and held out his arm, which Ann looped hers through and lead her to his car.

The ride to the restaurant was uneventful. Ann filled Darien in on her day and he filled her in on his own day. He appreciated that about Ann, the fact that he was comfortable with her. She could be a spitfire and a little unmanageable at times, but they'd known each other for quite a while. In other words, he didn't need to worry about any major drama with her.

It was comfortable. Everything about it was comfortable.

* * *

As they walked through the front doors of the trendy japanese restaurant, they were approached by a hostess.

"Welcome! Table for two?" she asked.

"Yes, for two," Darien answered, placing a hand at the small of Ann's back.

In no time, the hostess had them seated at a booth that afforded them a full view of the patrons entering and leaving the restaurant.

"Oh!" Ann exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you that Alan phoned."

Darien nodded. "How's he doing? Still taking Europe by storm?"

Ann wrinkled her nose at Darien. "I want him home." She sighed resignedly. "But Alan's thriving where he is and I can't be selfish about him."

Darien raised an eyebrow teasingly. "But, I'm not allowed to practice medicine anywhere other than here?"

She chuckled and tugged one of his hands across the table towards herself. "With you it's different." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked over at him fondly.

He returned her look with a quick smile before looking away and copping out. At this point, he still couldn't guarantee all of himself for Ann. Darien was just about to turn back and engage her in conversation, to make up for his cop-out when the latest patrons to enter the restaurant caught his attention.

"What's got your attention? Who came in? Oh..."

Ann's voice faded into the background and Darien suddenly felt like he was underwater. Gasping for air and reaching for the surface, but unable to get free of the current of emotions that came over him whenever Serena came into the picture. She'd just walked in, on the arm of Seiya Akimoto. She was laughing and glowing and sharing something funny with the man who looked positively thrilled to be with her. She looked great...without him.

Darien tore his gaze away only to meet Ann's knowing gaze. There was a hint of sadness in those eyes, and he knew he wasn't quite out of danger yet.

"It isn't fair, you know," Ann began.

Darien sighed heavily. "Ann, I'm - "

"Don't. I've already told you that I'm selfish. I'll take what I can get for now." She squeezed the hand she still held in her grasp. "But, I won't be second-best, love.

Darien stared at her a moment before inclining his head in a silent apology. She accepted it with a nod and gave him a small, bittersweet smile. He raised one of her hands to his lips for a kiss.

Whether the kiss was an apology, a plea not to leave, or an indication of the beginning of the end, another day would answer.

* * *

**AN: **Here comes the angst! I'm sorry that I tacked it on to the guys, it's just easier with them. The girls will get their turn, eventually. Actually, as I write this, there's a summer storm going on outside...how fitting! Haha!

Please enjoy and review!


End file.
